emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Birthdays
Ok here is a list of the known birthdays of characters over the years in Emmerdale listed in order by earliest born character to the latest. Over they years character birthdays and ages have been given in episodes or on headstones once a character has died. In certain episodes a character has celebrated a birthday and which birthday it was has been mentioned. And sometimes a character has said how old they were in a particular episode such as in a January 1979 episode Len Arnold said he was 52 so he was born c1926/1927. But with many long running soap operas and drama serials a characters birthday or age given may not tally with that of previous mentions, for example Joe Sugden was 20 in 1973 birth year as 1953 originally and 46 when he died 22 years later later establishing his birthdate an birth year as 31st May 1949 . Jack Sugden was originally born c1946 but later was given the established birthdate of 28th November 1947. Sentences highlighted in bold are taken from a deceased characters gravestone. This list includes a link to the episode where the characters age was mentioned (not yet complete) Info on unseen characters will have''' (character not seen in series)' next to it. Character birthdays '''Born in the 1890s' Charlie Nelson - 1896 *In September 1973, Dr Claire Scott says Charlie is 77 years old. Sam Pearson - 2 December 1896 *In Episode 16 (5th December 1972) Sam celebrates his birthday and says he is 76. *In 1973, Sam says he is 76. *In Episode 215 (2nd December 1974) Sam says he is 74. *'Sam's gravestone says he was 83 when he died in 1984.' Arthur Braithwaite February, exact year unknown, about 1897. *In Episode 503 (20th February 1979) Arthur celebrates a birthday. Born in the 1900s Wally Lumm 1902 *In Episode 228 (21st January 1975), Sam Pearson says Wally was 2 years younger than him. Dr Maurice Grant 1903 *In May 1973 Maurice says he is 70. Harry Jameson About 1905 Hunter Bell 1907 *In Episode 216 (3rd December 1974) Hunter is said to be 67. Born in the 1910s George Verney 1910 Jacob Sugden 1910, other sources say 30 January 1916.' (Character not seen in series)' *In Episode 25 (15th January 1973) Jacob's grave says he died in 1972 aged 62. *In Episode 5491 (29th December 2009) Jacob's grave says he was born 30th January 1916. Mr Metcalfe About 1915, Before 1917 *In 1987 Mr Metcalfe was said to be at least 70 years old. Bill Whiteley - 31 October 1918 *'Bill's gravestone says he was born 31st October 1918' Born in the 1920s Amos Brearly - 1 April 1920 *In Episode 227 (20th January 1975), Amos reads a newspaper article about exercise for the Over 50's. He is interested in this. *In July 1980, Amos says he was born on April 1. Annie Sugden - 5 July 1920 *In Episode 151 (8th April 1974) Annie celebrates her birthday. *In Episode 1098 (4th November 1986), Annie says she is over 60. *In Episode 1471 (17th July 1990) Annie celebrates her 70th birthday. *In Episode 1571 (4th July 1991) Annie has a birthday. *In Episode 1675 (7th July 1992) Annie has a birthday. *In Episode 1987 (4th July 1995) Annie celebrates her birthday. Henry Wilks - 2 December 1921 *In 1978 Amos says to Henry how he is a Saggitaruis. *In Episode 595 (15th July 1980) Henry celebrates a birthday. *'Henry's gravestone says he was 69 when he died in 1991'. Jedediah Dingle 1921 Jim Gimbel - April 1923 *In April 1975 Kathy says Jim's birthday is next week. Len Arnold 1926 *In January 1979 Len says he is 52. Seth Armstrong - 12 November 1926 *In Episode 1201 (12th November 1987) Seth celebrates his birthday but says he is unsure how old he is. *In Episode 1506 (15th November 1990), Seth says he was born in 1926. *In Episode 1608 (12th November 1991) Seth celebrates his birthday. *In Episode 2786 (14th November 2000) Seth celebrates his 74th birthday. *'Seth's gravestone says he was born on the 12th November 1926. ' Born in the 1930s Mrs Dumphreys - 1930 *In November 2017, Bernice says Mrs Dumphreys was 87. Sandy Thomas - 22 March 1933 *In Episode 6508 (22nd March 2013) Sandy celebrates his 80th birthday. Donald De Souza 8th July 1933 *In Betty Eagleton - 22 January 1934 *In Meg Armstrong 12th August 1934 *'Meg's gravestone says she was born on the 12th August 1934.' Mrs Dawkins 1935 Alan Turner - 5 August 1935 *In Episode 1243 (27th April 1988) Alan says he was 7 in 1945 when the war ended. *In Episode 1788 (5th August 1993) Alan has a birthday. *In Episode 2731 (8th August 2000) Alan celebrates his 65th birthday. Len Reynolds 21st February 1937 *In *'Len's gravestone says he was born 21 February 1937.' Edna Birch - 1 or 21 April 1937 *'Edna's coffin plate says she was born 1st April 1937' Frank Tate 1 October 1937 *In *'Frank's gravestone says he was born 1 October 1937. ' Laura Verney January 1938 *In Episode 35 (19th February 1973) Laura says she was 35 last month. Pearl Ladderbanks - March 1938 Tom King 11 May 1939 *In Episode 3736 (11th May 2004) Tom celebrates his 65th birthday. *'Tom's gravestone says he was born 11th May 1939' Born in the 1940s Dermot Macey - 1940 Tom Merrick - April 1941 *In an Emmerdale Farm Novel, Tom was said to be 40 by early 1982. Frank Blakey - 1941 *In Episode 26 (16th January 1973) Frank says he is 31 years old. Mary King 13 May 1941 (Character not seen in series) *'Mary's gravestone says she was born on the 13th May 1941. ' Bill Middleton - 12 March 1943 Lawrence White - 23rd May 1943. *Lawrence was 21 in 1964 when he had a relationship with another man, Harold Birch. In 2016, it was said to be over 50 years ago that he was in prison so he must have been jailed by 1965. He did say he was barely out of his teens when he was jailed for homosexuality. *In Episode 7923 (31st August 2017) his blood sample stick says he was born 23rd May 1943. *In Episode 7986 (10th November 2017) Lawrence is said to be a septuagenarian. Matt Skilbeck - 1944/1945 *In 1978, Matt said he was 16 when he first knew the Sugdens. *In February 1986, Annie Sugden said she had known Matt for 25 years. Pat Sugden - July 1944 *In Episode 1079 (28th August 1986), Seth Armstrong says Pat was 42 last month. Eric Pollard - 8 June 1945 *In Episode 1145 (30th April 1987) Eric says he is 42 years old. *In Episode 2704 (8th June 2000) Eric says he is 55 today not 65. Dolly Skilbeck About 1945 *In 1985, Pat Sugden was said to be older than Dolly. *In Episode 1066 (15th July 1986) Dolly celebrates her birthday. Peggy Skilbeck - 8 August 1946, one source says 1943/1944 Possible 28th August 1948 as she was mention being the second oldest . *Peggy gravestone in a 1973 episode says she was born 8 August 1946. *Peggy's gravestone in Episode 716 (25th February 1982) says she was 29 when she died in June 1973. * Possible 28th August 1948 Albert Dingle January 1946 Lily Butterfield December 1946 Douglas Potts 1946 *In 2018, Doug says he was a baby when his dad was called up to go to war. Doug may have been born 1943 or 1944 instead of 1946. Rosemary King 1946 *'Rosemary's gravestone says she was born in 1946. ' Elizabeth Pollard 3 May 1947 *Elizabeth's gravestone seen in Episode 5804 (30th December 2010) says she was born 3 May 1947. Diane Sugden 21 Jun 1947 *In June 2010, Diane celebrate's her 63rd birthday. Ned Glover 3 September 1947 Jack Sugden - 28 November 1947 (although he was hinted as being about 27 in 1973) *In Episode 35 (19th February 1973) Jack says he is "pushing 30". *In Episode 1471 (17th July 1990) Jack says his birthday is 2nd November. *In Episode 2288 (27th November 1997) Jack celebrates his 50th birthday. *'Jack's gravestone says he was born on the 28th November 1947'. Shadrach Dingle 22 July 1948, originally 1944/1945 *In May 2003 Shadrach says he is 58 years old. *In 22 July 2010, Shadrach celebrates his birthday on. *Shadrach date of birth as 22 July 1948 an dod as 22 July 2010 Joe Sugden - 28 May 1949, other sources say 1953. *In 1973 Annie says Joe is almost 20. *In 1989 Joe says he is 41 confirmed birth year as 1949. *'Joe's gravestone says he was 46 when he died in June 1995' *Joe gravestone list his Date of Birth as 31st May 1949 Dod as 6th June 1995 Rodney Blackstock - 2 December 1949 *In 2018, Rodney is said to be over 70, when dating much, much younger woman Misty Allbright. Christine Sharp January 1949 *In November 1973, Joe Sugden says Christine will be 25 in January. Born in the 1950s Jan Glover 1950 Jim Latimer 1950 *Jim was said to have gone to school with Joe Sugden. Janie Blakey 1951, originally 1954 *In November 1972, Janie is said to be 18. *In August 1986 Janie says she is 35 years old. Kate Sugden October 1951 *In Episode 1290 (13th October 1988) Kate celebrates a birthday. Zak Dingle - 17 Jan 1952 *In Episode 2832 (17th January 2001) Zak has his 49th birthday. Terence Turner 1952, originally 1964/1965 *In 1983 Alan Turner says Terence is 18. *In 2006 Terence is supposed to be about 54. Sarah Sugden 25 March 1952 *In Episode 1646 (26th March 1992) Sarah celebrates her 40th birthday. *'Sarah's gravestone says she was born 25th March 1952. ' Phil Pearce 1952. Kathy Gimbel 1952. *In a 1975 episode, Joe Sugden says Kathy is 22. Steph Forsythe 2 July 1953, originally 1966/1967. *In 1983 Alan Turner says Steph is 17. *In Episode 3480 (2nd July 2003) Steph celebrates her 50th birthday. David Rhys 1952/1953 *In 1973, David says he is 20. *In Episode 68 (12th June 1973) David has a birthday. Jimmy Armstrong 1953 *In Episode 1497 (11th October 1990) Seth says his wife Meg Armstrong was heavily pregnant with Jimmy in 1953 when did did a jitterbug contest. Marian Wilks 1954 *In Episode 476 (26th October 1978) Marian is said to be 24 years old. Barbara Strickland 14 April 1954 *Barbara's coffin plate said she was born on the 14th April 1954 Frank Clayton 1954 (Or maybe late 1953) *In Episode 7658 (3rd November 2016) Frank says he is 62 years old. Sharon Crossthwaite 1955 *In Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) Sharon is said to be 17. Martin Gimbel 1955 *In Martin says he is 20 years old. Mark Proctor 1955 Lisa Dingle 18th February 1956 *In Episode 7001 (16th October 2014), Charity Dingle says Lisa's birthday is Feb 18th. Viv Hope May 1956 *In Ray Mullan 1956 Val Pollard February 1957 *In Terry Woods 12 April 1957 *In Dr Bernard McAllister 31 December 1957. Rosemary Kendall March 1958. *In Episode 243 (17th March 1975) Rosemary celebrates her 17th birthday. *In 1976, Rosemary says she is almost 18. *In March 1976, Rosemary celebrates her 18th birthday. Vic Windsor 3 May 1958. *In *In a later episode, Viv says Vic was 40 when he died. *'Vic's gravestone says he was born 3rd May 1958.' Kim Marchant 19 January 1959. Mark Wylde 12 February 1959 *In February 2009, Mark celebrates his birthday. Born in the 1960s Hazel Rhodes 14 April 1960 *In April 2011, Hazel celebrates her birthday. Bob Hope December 1960. *In December 2017, Bob has his 57th birthday. Liam Hammond 11 Aug 1961, other sources say October 1959 or 4th November. *In October 1999, Zoe Tate is checking Liam's CV and his DOB is said to be 14th October 1959. *In Episode 2602 (4th November 1999), Liam says it is his birthday today. *Liam's gravestone says he was born 11th August 1961. Reverand Ashley Thomas 12 November 1961 *In November 2000, Diane says that Ashley is 39. *'Ashley's gravestone says he was born 12th November 1961' Pete Whiteley 16 July 1963 *'Pete's gravestone says he was born on the 16th July 1963'. Dr Adam Forsythe 1 November 1963 Archie Brooks 12 November 1963 *Archie and Seth Armstrong both shared the same birthday. *In Episode 1506 (15th November 1990), Archie says he was born in 1962. *In Episode 1608 (12th November 1991) Archie celebrates his birthday. Chris Tate 11 December 1963. *In *'Chris's gravestone says he was born on the 11 December 1963'. Billy Hopwood 1963 Jackie Merrick 10 November 1964 *In 1972, Ruth Merrick says Jackie is almost 8. *In Episode 755 (2nd November 1982) Jackie celebrates his 18th birthday. *In Episode 1063 (3rd July 1986) Jackie says his birthday is 10th November. *In Episode 1267 (27th July 1988) Jackie is said to be 23 years old. Sean Reynolds 1964 Andy Longthorn 1964 Jimmy King January 1965 later established as 1st March 1965 Sandie Merrick 1965 *In 1982 Sandie says she is almost 17 *In Angie Reynolds 1965 *'Angie's gravestone says she was born in 1965' Michael Feldmann 30 July 1966 *In Kathy Brookman September 1967 *In Episode 1063 (3rd July 1986) Kathy says her birthday is 21st January. *In Declan Macey 1968 Steve Marchant 1968 Graham Lodsworth 1968 Tommy Merrick 1968 *In 1972, Tommy is said to be 4 years old. Zoe Tate 27th April 1968 *In Bernice Blackstock 30 November 1968 James Barton 1969 Paddy Kirk 1st July 1969 *In Episode 5336 (1st July 2009) Paddy celebrates his 40th birthday. Nick Bates 3 September 1969 *In Episode 1181 (3rd September 1987) Nick celebrates his 18th birthday. Born in the 1970s Matthew King 1970 Sadie King 1970 Claire Sutcliffe 1970 *In Episode 1267 (27th July 1988) Clare is said to be 18. John Barton August 1970 *John's funeral service leaflet says he was born in August 1970. Miles De Souza 1971 Graham Clark 1971 Helen Sutcliffe 1971 *In Episode 1264 (14th July 1988) Helen is said to be 17. Moira Dingle 4th April 1971 Rachel Hughes September 1971 *In Episode 1409 (5th December 1989) Rachel's vaccination card says she was born 23rd August 1971 *Rachel's gravestone says she was born September 1971. Elsa Chappell 1972 Butch Dingle 23rd August 1972 *'Butch's grave says he was born 23rd August 1972'. Dan Spencer 1973 Samuel and Sally Skilbeck 16th April 1973 *Their gravestone says they were 2 and a half when they died on the 13th January 1976. Dave Glover 31st May 1973 *'Dave's gravestone says he was born 21st May 1973'. Carl King July 1973 *In *Carl's gravestone says he was born in 1973. Mark Hughes November 1973 Cameron Murray 30 May 1973 Jonny Foster 1974 Lady Tara Thornfield 1974 Marlon Dingle 20th March 1974 *In Episode 6822 (20th March 2014) Marlon celebrates his 40th birthday. Ben Dingle 18th February 1974 *Ben's gravestone says he was born 18th February 1974. Laurel Thomas May 1974 Cain Dingle 30 November 1974 *In Episode 4436 (13th August 2006) Cain says his birthday is 30 November 1974 *In Episode 7040 (1st December 2014) Cain celebrated his 40th birthday. Pete Collins 1975 Jai Sharma 20th July 1975 Vanessa Woodfield February 1976 Charity Dingle 9th January 1976 *Charity was 13 when she gave birth to Debbie Dingle in 26 October 1989. *In 09 January 2017, charity has her 41st birthday. *Charity Was 14 when she gave birth to Ryan Stocks In 31 December 1990 Tricia Dingle 6th June 1976 *Tricia's grave says she was born in June 1976. Luke McAllister 9th August 1976 *In Episode 1890 (28th July 1994) Luke's birthday is coming up. *In February 1995, Luke is said to be 18 years old. Biff Fowler 9th August 1976 (same day as best friend Luke McAllister) Chas Dingle 20th December 1976 *In February 2015, Chas celebrates a birthday, contradicting the December one. Mandy Dingle 1977 Lorraine Nelson January 1977 *In Episode 1730 (14th January 1993) Lorraine has her 16th birthday. Alice Dingle 10th May 1977 *Alice's grave says she was born 10th May 1977. Sam Dingle 16th August 1977 *In 1995, Nellie says Sam was in his highchair the day Elvis Presley died, which was 16th August 1977. Sam's original birthdate may have been 1976. Lilith Dingle 1978 Linda Fowler 3rd March 1978 Nicola King January 1978 Emily Kirk 21st April 1978 Jessica McAllister 6th April 1978 *In Tina Dingle May 1978 *In Kerry Wyatt 1979 Charlie Cairns July 1979 Max King November 1979 *Max's gravestone says he was born in November 1979. Born in the 1980s Shane Doyle 1980 Chrissie Sugden 1980 *In Episode 7471 (7th April 2016) Chrissie says she was born in 1980. Will Cairns 15th September 1980 Eli Dingle 1980 Roy Glover 20th 1980 Scott Windsor 20th July 1980 *In Richie Carter 2nd October 1980 *In October 2000, Richie celebrates his 20th birthday. Kelly Windsor December 1980 *In Nikhil Sharma 1981 Ryan Lamb April 1982 Chloe Atkinson May 1982 David Metcalfe 17th September 1982 Sam Skilbeck II 17th December 1982 Jo Sugden 28th December 1982 Marc Reynolds 1983 Louise Merrick November 1983 Rachel Breckle 1984 Eve Jensen 1984 Emma Cairns 1984 Leyla Harding 1984 Dawn Woods 17th September 1984 *Dawn's gravestone says she was born 17th September 1984. Nathan Wylde September 1984 Jamie Hope 1984 Ollie Reynolds 8th August 1985 *In 2003, Ollie celebrates her 18th birthday. Donna Windsor-Dingle 31st December 1985 *In 1994 Donna is said to be 9 years old. *In Episode 3623/3624 (1st January 2004) Donna has her 18th birthday. *Donna's gravestone says she was born 31st December 1985. Andy Sugden 28th January 1986 Robert Sugden 22nd April 1986 *In Episode 1042 (22nd April 1986) Robert is born. *In celebrated 30th birthday 22 April 2016 *In celebrated his birthday 22 April 2019 Katie Addyman 1st September 1986 *In Nicolo Rosetti 1987 Priya Sharma 1987 *In Episode 6821 (19th March 2014) Priya says she is 27 years old. Gennie Walker November 1987 *In *Gennie's gravestone says she was born in November 1987. Jasmine Thomas 16th August 1989 * Celebrated 18th birthday on 16th August 2007 Jackson Walsh August 1989 *Jackson's gravestone says he was born in August 1989 Debbie Dingle 26th October 1989 *In celebrated 18th birthday 26th October 2007 *in celebrated her birthday 26th Ocotober 2018 Born in the 1990s Ross Barton April 1990 *In Robbie Lawson 20th April 1990 *In Ryan Stocks 31 December 1990 Alex Moss 1991 Daz Eden 1991 Alice Bates February 1991 Holly Barton May 1991 Scarlett Nicholls December 1991 Aaron Dingle 3rd January 1992 * celebrated his birthday on 6th January 2012 *In celebrated his 25th birthday on 5th January 2017 *In celebrated his birthday on 5th January 2018 Adam Barton April 1992 Finn Barton June 1992 Mia Macey November 1992 Hannah Barton 1994 Victoria Sugden 28th March 1994 *In Amy Wyatt 29th June 1994 *In Joseph Tate 8th June 1995 Thomas King 1996 James Tate September 1996 Sean Spencer 1997 Kirin Kotecha 1997 *In Episode 7040 (1st December 2014) Kirin says he is 17 years old. Anya King 1998 Belle Dingle 25th December 1998 *In Episode 2463 (25th December 1998) Belle is born. Will Wylde 1999 Born in the 2000s Lachlan White 26 July 2000 *In Episode 7035 (26th November 2014), Lawrence White says Lachlan is 14 years old. Characters where their birthday has been mentioned but exact year of birth unknown. *Alicia Metcalfe - 25th February, year unknown but inbetween 1980 and 1983. Category:Lists. Category:Emmerdale.